Sahe
by Quills
Summary: epilogue to the 'Bounty' episode and T'Pol's post pon farr with Trip


"Sahe"  
By Quills   
  
She sat on the floor in the dark stillness of the room. The cool air  
From the circulating vent brushed against her skin causing an involuntary   
Shudder; It was exhilarating. Her breath grew more haggard as her feverish   
mind raced with the thoughts of what she would do. What they would  
do together.   
  
Her lithe body responded to the thoughts her fevered brain   
seemed to delight in. Her hard nipples caressed her undershirt  
and she bit her lip as the sensation added to her already unbearable  
feelings of urgency...for release.   
  
She slid her fingers down her smooth stomach sliding them between  
her skin and the elastic band of her delicate panties. She touched the moist  
silky wetness as she let out a low moan. The sensations were pleasurable   
and maddening at the same time. She wanted to explore  
further, but she resisted the urges her body was causing her.  
  
'No!' she thought as she willed the maddening sensations away 'I am  
his.'  
  
She leaned against the bunk as her head dipped down in frustration.  
Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and in a low voice she called out.  
"Come to me 'Sahe'."  
  
As she fought to control the feelings that coursed through her   
body, a sudden noise roused her from her fevered thoughts. Someone  
was at the entranceway. They would be inside the room within  
moments. Lifting her head, she stared intently at the door  
as she waited in desperation for the one she knew would enter.  
  
The door slid aside to reveal the silhouette of tall human male   
whose chiseled features and wave like hair told her it could only be him.  
The one she had been waiting for. The one she had prepared herself for.  
  
In an instant she was on her feet, rushing towards the silhouetted figure.  
Momentarily surprised by the rushing figure, the man stepped back  
defensively, but as the light from the corridor filtered into the room,  
he could see that the person coming towards him was no stranger;  
rather it was a welcome, if unexpected, visitor.  
  
"Darlin!" he said as she collided with his body " Whoa...what the heck are   
ya doin in my quarters? The Doc said yer over whatever that alien bug was,  
but ya need yer rest."  
  
She looked into his eyes. Their gaze meetingt briefly. Her lips trembled  
at what she might say to him. Not knowing how he might react and  
uncertain if she would ever have another chance, she pulled him close  
as her lips pressed firmly against his in a searing kiss of hot passion.  
  
His response was one of surprise...at first...only to change to one of acceptance  
and reciprocation. They each lingered in the heady kiss as hands glided   
over bare skin and disheveled uniform. Fighting the desire to surrender to her passions, she broke from the kiss as she pushed him away from her needy body.   
  
He looked at her with wanton desire mixed with confusion. His own breathing   
was now haggard and the feelings she had aroused had a definite physical  
response from his body.  
  
"God damn!" he said in lustful confusion   
  
"I want you." she growled lustfully   
  
He swallowed hard trying to keep some semblance of control. "I want you  
to...but...but I thought you wanted us to wait?"  
  
"I don't want to wait any longer for you 'Sahe'." she said as her half lidded   
eyes roamed over his body. She licked her lip lustfully as thoughts of their  
bodies mingled together threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't...t-the doc said you went through a lot." he replied  
weakly as he tried to resist the raw sexual power she imbued. He could smell her   
musky sweat covered skin and it excited him even more. "Your not in yer  
right mind."  
  
Grabbing him fiercely, she pulled him to her once more. She would not be denied.  
"I AM in my right mind...now." she whispered as she leaned close "I almost   
shared with others what was meant for you. The madness is gone and I am   
untainted. I will not take another chance by waiting for something I want as much as  
you! I have… prepared myself for you." She hissed   
  
Swallowing hard as she looked into his eyes once again...she began to recite   
the ancient ritual of passion "In the time that was..." she began "...in the time  
that is. I choose...I choose thee 'Sahe'...my beloved...my mate  
for all times. If you accept me...my heart and soul are thine. If though  
rejects me... I shall tear my heart from my body ...and cast it to the ground  
to be devoured by the sands."  
  
He looked into her eyes as he searched for a glimpse into her soul. He desperately  
wanted her both in mind as well as body. She was the embodiment of all his   
desires and yet...he would sacrifice that happiness. Even if it meant denying  
himself to keep her true to who she was.   
  
He looked into the black glistening pools for what seemed an eternity. Looking feverishly  
for that sign that would tell him that she spoke her heart. His desperation to find the  
sign of her love threatened to overwhelm him. He searched and searched but couldn't  
find it. All he could find was passion and lust. A passion and lust that mirrored his  
own feelings but not the tenderness they both wanted to experience before joining.  
As much as it pained him he would have to refuse her.   
  
He parted his lips as he struggled to find the words he knew she didn't want to hear.  
As he struggled to speak them he was suddenly and violently startled by the sensation  
of her hand touching his cheek. The touch was gentle with a quality of tenderness to  
it; although it might as well have been a jolt of electric current. It was the sign. He had looked so hard for it only to not find it…so that when it appeared...it was as if it parted the sky.  
  
He looked at her with smile "I do." he said simply  
  
At those words her body went limp and he had to move quickly to catch her.  
"Easy darlin." he said as he carried her to his bed "I'll get the doc."  
  
Taking hold of his arm she spoke to him softly "It isn't the Doctor's ministrations  
I require."  
  
He leaned down on the bed as his eyes roamed over her body.  
  
"Make love to me 'Sahe'." she told him  
  
He smiled "I love it when you call me that."  
  
She slid her hand down his chest, reaching the spot   
she was aiming for. He gasped and pulled her closer.  
A hint of a smile played across her normally stoic features  
Leaning in, he kissed her long and deep. She responded   
in kind sliding her tongue into his inviting mouth.   
  
Gliding along his jaw she paused as she teased his ear "Now, I want you now."   
she said as she stroked him lightly for a moment then lay  
back pulling him down to her.   
  
Tugging at one another; they removed each others clothes.   
The hot passion had overtaken them both as they explored  
and caressed every crevasse of each others body.   
Sliding up her supple body, he began laying delicate kisses as   
he went along. Lingered around her delicate  
ears, he eliciting moans of pleasure.   
  
She felt as if she were afire. She could feel the hot passion  
rising within her. She looked up at this man she so  
desperately wanted. He was so beautiful she could  
hardly stand it.   
  
Moving her hands down his chest, she raked her nails   
against his skin. When she reached the spot she sought she  
grasped his member and began to stroke it teasingly.  
  
Blood rushed to his head and his temples began to  
throb. He rolled his hips against hers, thrusting   
as he did so.   
  
Desperate to join, she took him into her and held him there.   
as their bodies moved in rhythm with one another.  
  
His body tightened. He was almost there. "Soon" he thought  
"She's incredible, but he had to wait till she was ready.  
He continued pumping with rhythmic motion as her cries  
grew louder.  
  
The intensity continued to build as they shifting back and forth.  
Soft groans poured from her lips. He could feel her…she was almost there.  
  
"Sahe " she called out "Now...please!"  
  
He made a sharp thrust into her and her body arched.   
Her fingers clenched the sheets as she pulsed beneath him.   
They held one another tightly, riding the  
waves of her climax as his own climax came.   
  
As the torrential wave of pleasure flooded their senses  
and the two became one as they held each other tightly   
through the overwhelming orgasm they were sharing.  
  
Slowly the waves of pleasure subsided and the two  
lovers collapsed in each other's arms. Both  
spent from the hot and passionate moment they had just  
shared.   
  
After several long moments he looked over at the quiet form  
That lay next to hgim. Gently pulling her close he hugged her  
Tightly. She responded by nuzzling close to him as she   
called out to him before sleep claimed them both "Sahe…my beloved."  
  
THE END   
  
***I wrote this because there has been entirely too LITTLE T'pol/Tucker Trek smut  
floating around lately. I though the 'Bounty' episode was a good starter for this kind of story. I also wanted to write it without using the characters names. But I think we all  
know who they are.**** 


End file.
